A terminal device that receives character input often has a learning dictionary for converting hiragana characters or katakana characters inputted by the user into kanji characters so that the user easily inputs kanji characters. In kana-kanji conversion with a learning dictionary, conversion candidates are learned at any time based on the history of conversion made by the user and the learning dictionary is updated as occasion calls. In the updating of the learning dictionary, the priorities of many conversion candidates for a certain kana character are updated as occasion calls based on the history of conversion made by each user. Accordingly, when the user makes kana-kanji conversion, a plurality of conversion candidates for the kana character input by the user appear on a selection screen according to the user's preferences and the priority specific to the user. The learning dictionary enables the user to quickly input kanji characters through kana-kanji conversion by learning the history of conversion made by the user.
A terminal device with a learning dictionary as described above is a multifunction mobile terminal device such as, for example, a smart phone, tablet terminal. Recently, along with the spread of multifunction mobile terminal devices, there are the growing number of users who have a plurality of terminal devices (for example, a smart phone and tablet terminal) together.
Both learning and updating are performed separately between the learning dictionary in a smart phone and the learning dictionary in a tablet. For the user having both a smart phone and a tablet terminal, the frequency of learning for one terminal device is less than the frequency assumed when the user has only one terminal device. Accordingly, even when a single user has both a smart phone and a tablet terminal, differences in the content of learning arise between the terminal devices, causing differences in the priorities of conversion candidates between the terminal devices. As a result, if a single user inputs the same kana character, a plurality of conversion candidates appear in different priorities on the selection screens of both terminal devices.
Accordingly, the user having both a smart phone and a tablet terminal frequently encounters an unexpected conversion candidate each time the user changes the terminal device to use, possibly causing confusion.
On the other hand, there is a related art technology that interconnects a first electronic device and a second electronic device via a wireless medium so as to synchronize data between them.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-322250 is an example of the related art.